Icha Icha Paradise
by AndreUK
Summary: "¿No sienten curiosidad?, ¿ni un poco? ¿No quieren saber que tanto lee Kakashi-sensei?" Los otros dos miraron al rubio y luego se miraron entre sí. No sabían qué era peor, si la curiosidad vergonzosa propia de la edad…, o hacerle caso a Naruto. Team 7. Semi AU.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A:** Esto es un** semi AU**. Supongamos que Sasuke nunca se fue a hacer Hard Yaoi con Orochimaru (?), y siguen siendo el Team 7 (con 15 años) xD. Disfrútenlo n_n. Quise hacer esto centrado en el Team 7 pero al final terminó siendo más SasuSaku que eso :/ sin embargo, estoy conforme con el resultado. Sin más, les dejo para que lean ^^

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Icha Icha Paradise**

—¿No sienten curiosidad?, ¿ni un poco? ¿No quieren saber que tanto lee Kakashi-sensei?

Aquellas fueron las palabras de Uzumaki Naruto cuando se encontró con sus dos amigos en el puente de siempre. Desde hace rato esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, y por fin, aquella mañana, decidió sacarla a flote.

Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke lo miraron de forma escéptica, cada quien con una ceja en alto. Una leve sensación de _Dejá-vù_ los inundaba a ambos.

—¿De qué hablas, imbécil?

—¡TEMEE!

—¡Naruto! ¡No grites!

—Lo-Lo siento, Sakura-chan…

La chica se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Como sea, Sasuke-kun tiene razón, ¿de qué rayos hablas?

Una sonrisa zorruna se posó en su cara, acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirrosa. Ella, contrario a su actitud normal, solo atinó a dar un paso atrás (chocando con la baranda del puente) y luchar por mantener a raya su rubor.

—Pues eso, _Sakura-chan_—Naruto últimamente había cogido la mala costumbre de alargar algunas sílabas de su nombre, en un sonido que perturbaba a la Haruno—… Averiguar qué hay en el libro de Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura tragó gordo, apartando a Naruto con una mano.

—¿C-Como que averiguarlo?—enrojeció de repente, desviando la vista. No era tonta, sabía lo que había en ese libro pervertido. O bueno, se hacía una idea—. N-No seas puerco, N-Naruto…

—¡Sakura-chan se puso nerviosa!—esta vez, el acoso de Naruto paso a otra víctima—. _Nee_, Sasuke-teme, ¿qué me dices tú?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, como era ya costumbre.

—Digo que eres un pervertido, imbécil.

Naruto lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Pareces una mariquita, _teme_—igual que hacía con el nombre de Sakura, Naruto alargó el sobrenombre. Sasuke sintió un tic en la ceja—. ¿No sientes curiosidad…? ¿O es que no te gustan esas cosas…?—dijo con malicia.

—¡Naruto, idiota!—Sakura aún estaba ruborizada—. No acoses a Sasuke-kun—Naruto desvió la mirada a ella, y casi se le abalanzó encima—. N-N-Ni a mí, _ba-¡baka!_—consiguiendo al fin su fuerza, lo golpeó.

Naruto terminó tumbado al final del puente. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas no cayeron. Al contrario, se puso de pie de un brinco y señaló acosadoramente a sus amigos.

—¡Ustedes, hipócritas!—Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y Sasuke alzó una ceja—. Sé que quieren saberlo también, pero lo niegan por hipócritas y tontos—Naruto hizo un puchero—. Ya los veré caer, y pedirme ayuda… ¡Jum! Sakura-chan, ya no te quiero tanto…

—¡Ja!—el bufido de Sakura sonó muy fingido, nada seguro—. _Baka_—susurró, desviando la vista y haciendo también un puchero.

—Sasuke-teme, sé que en el fondo eres un pervertido fetichista…

—Mald…

—¡Tres días! ¡Les doy tres días!

Y acto seguido, desapareció, saltando de tejado en tejado. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en el puente, ella con la boca abierta y él, aunque no lo demostraba, picado…

Sakura se mordió el labio y lo pensó por centésima vez. Habían pasado ya los tres días que el idiota de Naruto les había dado y, cielos, ¡cuanta curiosidad tenía! ¿A quién quería engañar? Ese libro de Kakashi muy seguramente tenía información útil para el futuro… Es decir, ya tenía quince años, por Dios… Ella también quería aprender de sexo y…

Además, de todas formas, cuando se casara iba a hacerlo así que, ¿por qué no?

—Sakura.

Soltó un gritito y se sonrojó hasta la médula. La voz masculina de él tras su espalda le puso los pelos de punta. Tragó gordo y se giró a él con nerviosismo.

—S-S-S-Sasu… ke-kun… jejeje.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja. Aparte de que ella se aparecía en su camino justo cuando iba pensando cochinadas por culpa de Naruto… tenía que tartamudear así... Desde hace tres días, todo lo que Sasuke vivía lo relacionaba directamente con sexo. E imaginar a Sakura tartamudeando de esa manera, pero en otra situación… Una cama, digamos, bajo su cuerpo… ¡Mierda!

Apretó los dientes. ¡Maldito Naruto!

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme!—gritó el Uzumaki, apareciendo desde un tejado, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sus compañeros de equipo lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero el rubio hiperactivo solo siguió corriendo en su dirección. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más cerca…

—¿Qué dem…?

Pero Sasuke no pudo acabar la frase porque el choque de Naruto con ellos fue inevitable. Cayeron al piso en un revoltijo extraño donde clones de Naruto que salieron de quien sabe donde, también se unieron al choque. La situación era rara y comprometedora. ¿Qué cosas estaban haciendo el equipo siete?

—¡SHANNARO!—se escuchó por toda la aldea, y en menos de dos segundos, todos los clones desaparecieron con un "puf".

Y en medio del humo, el verdadero Naruto aprovechó para escapar, no sin antes dejar un pequeño paquete en las manos de su compañera de equipo.

Sasuke se puso de pie, maldiciendo de mil maneras posibles al que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. Sakura, aun en el suelo, trataba de ubicarse. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Entonces lo sintió.

El libro anaranjado que estaba en su mano, demasiado usado y con manchas raras por todos lados. Sasuke se giró a ella para ayudarla a pararse pero se paralizó al ver lo que ella observaba con tanto horror. Luego, sintió el chakra de su sensei. Muy cerca, enojado.

—¡Mierda, Naruto!—exclamó Sasuke, antes de tomar de la muñeca a una muy impactada Sakura y salir huyendo, en busca de su atolondrado, y pronto muerto, amigo.

Naruto rió de pura satisfacción. Su plan había sido todo un éxito. Ahora solo debía esperar a que…

—¡TÚ, USURATONKACHI!

Oh, Dios… Era hombre muerto.

—¡Sasuke! ¿¡Cómo…!?

Pero el Uchiha no le dio tiempo de nada, porque le lanzó el susodicho libro en la cara.

—¡Maldito idiota!—Sasuke avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta él aun llevando a Sakura de la muñeca, quien a su vez se miraba la otra mano sin creerlo—. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!?

Naruto tomó el libro y se lo enseñó a Sasuke.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Solo vamos a leer unas páginas! ¿¡Por qué tanto escándalo!?

¿Naruto siendo racional? ¡El colmo! Sasuke lo golpeó con la mano libre.

—¡Teme!

—¡Estúpido! Si Kakashi se entera…

—¡Me costó mucho quitárselo! ¡Por eso hay que aprovechar!

—¡Cállate de una puta vez! ¡No nos metas en tus cochinadas!

—¡No te hagas el santo, también quieres leer!

—¡Me cago en ti, voy a matarte!

—¿¡Quieres pelear, teme!?

—¡Shannaro! ¡Ya cállense los dos!

Finalmente, la verdaderamente más racional de los tres habló. Sakura se soltó de Sasuke y le arrebató el libro a Naruto. Abrió una página al azar y le echó un vistazo. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a ella. Sasuke los miraba sin creérselo.

—No puedo creerlo… Sakura…

Pero ella lo ignoró.

—Seamos realistas, Sasuke-kun—dijo después de un rato—. De todas maneras Kakashi muy seguramente nos lo hubiese obligado a leer.

Sasuke no pudo evitar darle la razón. Pero no lo admitió.

—Ustedes me dan asco—metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio medie vuelta, decidido a irse.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

—_Miki abrió la boca con asombro al ver el tamaño del orgullo de Eichii, erguido en todo su esplendor frente a ella…_

Sasuke se giró a ella con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa y turbación. ¿En serio ella estaba…?

—… "_No hay por que temer" dijo Eichii con voz aterciopelada_…

Y para colmo de males, Sakura tenía una voz encantadora mientras leía en voz alta. Naruto la miraba empalagado, con los ojos brillantes. Sasuke tragó gordo.

—… "_Es que… es muy grande… para mí…" respondió Miki con timidez, girando el rostro mientras un minúsculo sonrojo cubría sus delicadas mejillas. "No lo es… ya verás…" habló Eichii…_

Naruto estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, y Sakura tan metida estaba en la lectura que ni cuenta se dio. Sasuke decidió que por nada del mundo dejaba a esos dos solos mientras leían porno… Acortó la distancia con pasos rápidos y se puso entre Sakura y Naruto. El Uzumaki le mandó una mirada hostil pero Sasuke alzó una ceja con superioridad. A punto estaban de empezar una pelea cuando Sakura detuvo súbitamente la lectura. Su rostro estaba demasiado sonrojado para ser normal.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Sigue, Sakura-chan!—gritó Naruto, antes de moverse y ponerse de su otro lado, quedando Sakura entre los dos.

—N-No… ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!—exclamó la pelirrosa, mirando a Naruto con un sonrojo turbado.

Naruto tragó gordo.

—Dame eso—dijo Sasuke, arrebatándole el libro. Carraspeó y leyó—: _Los gemidos se escuchaban tenuemente por todo el templo, vacío por la tormenta… Eichii trataba de ir lentamente, pero el deseo carnal que sentía por la antes virginal Miki era demasiado… Pasó una mano bajo su rodilla y la alzó hasta que…_—Sasuke carraspeó, mientras lentamente sus pálidas mejillas se llenaban de color—_… su pierna reposó en su hombro. Su hombría entraba cada vez con más libertad, abriéndose paso entre los pliegues de su húmedo y apretado monte de Venus… Miki gemía… "Más lento" pedía, pero Eichii no la escuchaba… Hacerle el amor se había vuelto su…_

—¿Su qué? ¿¡Su qué!?—Naruto avanzó hasta Sasuke, aprisionando a Sakura entre los dos. Ella estaba muy sonrojada para protestar.

—¡No me grites!—exclamó Sasuke, avergonzado—. Ya… ya seguiré…

—¡No, eres pésimo! Que lo haga Sakura-chan, su voz es más…

Sasuke sintió como una vena aparecía en su frente.

—¿Más que, eh?—retó a Naruto.

El susodicho carraspeó.

—Bueno… más… tú sabes…—dijo rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

—Eres un maldito pervertido, usuratonkachi…

—¡Repite eso!

—¡USTEDES!

La voz que habló desde la copa de los árboles los paralizó a los tres. Se giraron como si fuera robots y la imagen de su sensei, con todo y Sharingan a la vista, fue como el anuncio de la muerte que iba por sus almas…

Kakashi-sensei estaba enojado.

—Devuelvan… eso…

Y saltó en su dirección. Entonces muchas cosas pasaron a la vez. Sakura tomó el libro y salió corriendo. Naruto hizo un _Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu _y Sasuke un _Goukakyuu no jutsu_. Se escuchó una explosión y Sakura aumentó el flujo de chakra en sus pies. Literalmente, estaba corriendo por su vida.

La lucha entre Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke se escuchó por toda la aldea. El sensei del equipo siete hacia sellos a velocidades impresionantes, y el genio de los Uchiha lo mantenía distraído lo más que podía mientras el hiperactivo ninja naranja intentaba atacarlo. Era una batalla terrible, épica… Y todo por un libro.

Sin embargo, la experiencia hizo la diferencia, y Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto fueron derrotados. Kakashi bajó su banda, escondiendo su Sharingan, mientras veía a sus dos estudiantes atados espalda con espalda, ambos con un golpe en la cabeza. El mayor se inclinó a ellos y preguntó:

—¿Qué tanto leyeron?

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió. Morirían callados, como los habían entrenado.

Kakashi formó una sonrisa tétrica.

—Da igual, se lo preguntaré a Sakura-chan personalmente…

Antes de desaparecer con un "puf". Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a luchar por escapar de aquellas cuerdas hechas muy seguramente con chakra.

Sakura se apoyó de un árbol mientras jadeaba, con el libro apretado en el pecho. Se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada y miró el objeto. ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¿Tanta lucha por un estúpido libro? ¡Solo tenía que entregárselo a Kakashi-sensei cuando llegara, y ya! Suspirando, asintió con la cabeza. Su sensei era un hombre razonable y…

En ese momento, cuerdas que salieron de quien sabe donde, la amarraron al árbol. Pero no de manera normal, sino de manera… pervertida. Las cuerdas la obligaron a abrir las piernas, con las rodillas alzadas al cielo. Un par pasaron por debajo y por arriba de sus pechos, resaltándolos. Dos más le aprisionaron las muñecas contra el tronco del árbol, por encima de la cabeza. Y una última estaba en su boca, entre sus dientes…

_Maldito sadomasoquista_. Pensó Sakura, luchando por liberarse.

—Han sido unos chicos muy malos, sobre todo tú, Sakura-chan… Creí que serías la más inteligente de los tres…

Su sensei apareció frente a ella, mirándola desde su altura. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Esto se estaba pasando!

Kakashi se acuclilló frente a ella y estiró el brazo para tomar el libro que reposaba en su vientre. Sakura sintió un extraño escalofrío y de repente comenzó a temer por su integridad… Oh, cielos, se habían pasado…

—Ahora, Sakura-chan, ¿cuál será tu castigo?—dijo muy seriamente el Hatake.

Sakura tragó gordo mientras él se acercaba cada vez más. Al mismo tiempo, estaba bajando su máscara… Bueno, por lo menos por fin le vería el rostro… ¡Mientras la violaba!

_Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!_

Apretó los ojos y esperó. Pero nada pasó.

—¡Solo bromeaba!—exclamó Kakashi, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró sin creérselo. El único ojo visible de Kakashi estaba cerrado, reflejo de una sonrisa divertida. Los dedos de su mano derecha hacían la señal de la paz.

—Ahora lo pensarán dos veces antes de robarme mi Icha Icha—se puso de pie e hizo que la cuerda en su boca desapareciera. Pero solo esa.

—¿Eh?

—¡Kakashi!—Sasuke apareció de entre las copas de los árboles y atacó a su sensei. Sin embargo, él, con una sola mano, lo empujó hasta donde estaba Sakura atada.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke, ya todo está bien…—le guiñó un ojo, enseñándole su preciado libro—. Ahora, iré a distraer a Naruto—dijo, con clara doble intención.

Sakura se sonrojó. ¡Ella seguía atada! Pero antes de poder decir nada, Kakashi volvió a desaparecer. Sasuke estaba incrédulo, y a Sakura comenzaban a dolerle los brazos. Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta… ¡las cuerdas ni siquiera estaban apretadas! Los brazos le dolían solo por la posición… ¡Ese maldito Kakashi había jugado con ellos! ¡Maldito libro porno de mierda!

—Sakura—la voz de Sasuke la hizo voltear en su dirección, Sin embargo, de inmediato se sonrojó.

—Sasuke…—pero él no dejó que terminara de hablar.

Porque, pensó Sasuke, ¿cuándo podría tener una situación como esa? Estaban solos, ella se veía endemoniadamente sexy, y aun estaban medio calientes por la lectura…

Mientras quitaban las cuerdas y se acostaban en el piso, Sasuke pensó:

_Bendito seas, Icha Icha Paradise…_

Mientras tanto, comiendo ramen por invitación de su sensei, Naruto se preguntó dónde estarían sus compañeros de equipo.

Mejor que no lo averiguara… aun…

* * *

**N/A: **Okay, si llegaste hasta acá, ¡gracias! Este oneshot es parte de una serie que tengo guardado en lo mas remoto de mis documentos desde hace muuucho tiempo XD los otros no tienen nada que ver con éste, pero los iré subiendo paulatinamente. Como sea, nuevamente gracias. Me gustaría saber qué opinas acerca de mi escritura, porque lo cierto es que nunca estoy segura cómo me va en la comedia.

Mata ne.


End file.
